Alma
by Pyb World
Summary: Se dice que el amor puede vencer todo. No creas todo lo que escuchas. El dolor viene acompañando del amor al igual que la muerte lo viene del destino.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El resto es mío. La canción de Laura Pausini.

* * *

**Alma**

* * *

Esa cuidad no era la misma que hace ya muchos años, desde que empezó la tercera guerra mundial, los policías arrestaban a cualquiera que se les interpusiera en el camino y los militares se mataban entre sí a sangre fía.

Un gran horror.

Las calles desiertas, empolvadas por el tiempo, estaban llenas de trozos de edificios abandonados y cadáveres que se atrevieron a mostrarse. El cielo ya no era claro ni las flores florecían a cada rincón.

Era una pesadilla, de la que no se podía escapar.

Jacob se encontraba adentro de una cueva, junto a Bella, donde se calentaban al lado de un montón de ramas, y hojas secas por otoño, en llamas.

Dos amantes que pudieron sobrevivir a los desastres humanos que seguían con su curso destructor.

_Inútil que ahora ya_

_Te obstines en el no_

_Negando un hecho obvio_

_Tú me necesitarás_

_De la misma forma que_

_Yo a ti también_

Salieron un rato, hace dos días que no miraban la poca luz que quedaba de la mañana y miraron las inmensas nubes grises que se alzaban, peligrosas.

Jacob y Bella se miraron, para luego darse un dulce beso en los labios. Luego de eso pasaron abrazados varios minutos, en silencio.

No se dieron cuenta que corrían un gran peligro al estar así.

_Tú deja que ahora sea así_

_Toma el sueño que hay aquí_

_Y empieza a creer en mí_

_Y no te vayas jamás_

_Porque_

_Mientras que te quedes_

_Serás tú el más bello de mis males_

Los dos se amaban con locura, pero tenían que ser cuidadosos si no quería perderse como los demás.

Algo... que no hacían en esos momentos.

Detrás de los arbustos, se encontraban cinco policías, que los miraban como presas para la hora de la comida. Se movían sigilosos entre la maleza reseca, entre los arbustos sin hojas, buscando el mejor punto para poder atraparlos. Y salieron de sus escondites a buscarlos.

Bella y Jacob, despavoridos, corrieron en la misma dirección, pero la chica no era tan rápida, fue atrapada por un policía de ojos esmeraldas y cabello cobrizo.

"¡Jacob!" gritó Bella, llena de miedo. Las manos le temblaban.

El chico, al darse cuenta de que la tenían, retrocedió. No la podían tomar, no mientras él lo impidiera.

Se acercó al policía que la tenía.

_Tú serás_

_En un mundo avaro_

_El oro por las manos_

_Y seré, seré lo mismo por ti_

_Admitirlo bastará_

_Por supuesto dolerá_

_Esta prueba es evidente_

_De un pasado estéril_

_Que no concede réplicas_

_Ni en futuro ni en presente_

Con las manos echas puños, le pegó en la espalda, el policía cayó adolorido.

Tomó a Bella de la mano y empezaron a correr, pero más policías taparon sus caminos, y dos de ellos tomaron a Jacob y otro dos a Bella. Sus manos, se fueron separando del agarre que tenían mientras los separaban.

"¡Bella!" gritó Jacob lleno de rabia, los policías se estaban aprovechando de la chica. El chico no aguantó, le pegó a los dos policías que lo sujetaban y después le fue a pegar a los otros.

Bella estuvo a salvo, cuando se proponía a marcharse con ella…

Se escuchó un disparo.

Luego, el ensordecedor grito de Bella se escuchó por toda la desolada estancia.

_Así_

_Jamás_

_Nunca vuelvas hacia atrás_

_No nos sacrifiques más_

_Porque_

_Mientras que te quedes_

_Serás tú el más bello_

_De mis males_

_De mis males_

_Tú serás_

Jacob, él tenia una herida de bala, justo por donde se encontraba un órgano vital. Como pudo, con la ayuda de Bella, caminaron hasta una banca, pero igual Jacob se desplomo en el suelo. Bella, sin poder levantarlo de nuevo, se arrodillo a su lado mientras los policías se acercaban.

"No, Jacob. Resiste, tú puedes. No me abandones. Te amo" sollozó Bella, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con desesperación.

La respiración de Jacob esa dificultosa y su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido, pidiendo que entrara más aire a sus pulmones. Le tomó una mano a la chica y la miró con ojos de enamorados, pero bien sabía que ella también veía su dolor.

"No te preocupes" apenas dijo. Tragó audiblemente "No me pasara nada ¡Ah!" exclamó cuando inclino un poco su cabeza para poder mirar mejor a Bella. Ella se dio cuenta y lo acomodó mejor para que no se esforzara tanto "Vamos, tienes que irte. Estaré bien. Sálvate" su vos se apagó a medida que hablaba "Lo siento" fue lo último que dijo antes de que su corazón se parara y el cuerpo de su amado quedara _inmóvil_ en el piso.

El mundo de Bella de derrumbó.

_En un mundo avaro_

_El oro por las manos_

_Y seré, seré lo mismo_

_Seré lo mismo_

_Frente a la locura_

_Encontraré la cura que_

_Tú serás_

Bella se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y miró al policía que tenia la arma en mano.

Todo el coraje se había ido, esfumado, al momento de que Jacob murió.

Miró a los policías como si fueran el mismo demonio, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y bañados en lágrimas. Parecía que no tenía vida, algunos policías se asuntaron, pero otros se les acercaron y la tomaron de los brazos.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" preguntó al policía que tenía el arma en mano, era el mismo que le disparó al amor de su vida, lo sabía.

Sus ojos destilaban una llama de un odio profundo.

El hombre del arma se atemorizó un poco de la amenazadora mirada de la mujer.

"E...Edward" tartamudeó, él fue policía por una estúpida placa que se encontró tirada en la calle hace dos meses. Fue la misma razón, que por el momento de actuar, no supo que hacer, la misma razón por la que en ese momento no era valiente.

"Bueno… Edward" soltó su nombre como si fuera una maldición decirlo ", no me olvidare de ti, y verás... como de tormentosa se volverá tu vida" repuso con una cara sin felicidad, Bella no sentía nada, su corazón ya no era el mismo. No latía a su ritmo normal, estaba hecho pedazos". Tendrás que correr cuando me vuelvas a ver, porque no lo pensaré dos veces antes de matarte"

_Seré lo mismo por ti_

_Inútil que ahora ya_

_Te obstines en el no_

_Negando un hecho obvio_

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
